Soul Mates
by Oliviet
Summary: Phoebe takes the fact that Cole has finally found someone else, harder than she expected to. Can she make things work with Jason or will she inevitably go to back to the man she's always considered to be hers?
1. New Friends

AN: This will probably only end up being like three chapters

**AN:** **Phoebe's POV. This will probably only end up being like three chapters. A before, during, and after kind of thing. This first chapter takes place in season five around the time Phoebe was first with Jason. Cole isn't dead, it's like Centennial Charmed never happened. With that Enjoy!**

"What's wrong Pheebs?" Piper asked.

I looked up at my big sister with a confused look in my eyes. I wasn't quite sure why what was wrong was _wrong._ This thing shouldn't be affecting me like it was. It couldn't.

"I'm not sure," I sighed.

"What does that mean?"

"It's sort of hard to explain."

"Try."

"Cole started seeing someone," I whispered.

I hated how much it hurt. I was tired of getting hurt by that bastard.

"Seeing as in dating?" Piper clarified.

I nodded.

"So why does this bother you? You should be happy, he's finally moved on."

"Moved on or given up?" I asked.

"Given up on what? Pining after you? Fighting for a relationship that's never going to happen?"

"Us. By dating again, he's given up on us."

I couldn't look her in the eyes. So instead I focused on picking at the cuticle of my nail.

"For the record, you gave up on umm…"

"Us," I filled in her blank.

"Yeah that…. a long time ago. The moment you started dating again marked the end of…"

"Us," I said again. "I know, but Piper you don't know what it's like. You don't know what it's like to see your husband dating someone else."

"No, but I've met Leo's first wife and that was weird. Everyone comes with a past, Phoebe."

"Piper, I _am_ his past. He's never been with anyone else. It hurts to think about him being with someone that isn't me."

"He doesn't belong to you anymore. The moment you signed those divorce papers, you gave up that right."

"I know this shouldn't be bothering me. I mean I have Jason and we're happy. Cole's just doing to me the same thing I did to him, but…"

"But?" Piper pressed.

"A part of me will always love Cole."

"And I'm sure a part of him will always love you. You saved him, Phoebe. You showed him what it was like to live, and love, and laugh. If you're worried he's going to forget you or something…"

I ran a hand over my face.

"No. Piper I told you, you don't understand. Before, if I found myself to be falling for him and his charm again I could. All I had to do was break up with Jason or whoever and be welcomed back into Cole's arms. It's not that easy anymore. If Cole has someone and I don't, where does that leave me?"

"Do you want Cole to be happy?"

I nodded.

"Then let him. Cole was miserable when all he did was feel pathetic for screwing things up with you."

"He told me that he could never love anyone else. So why is he even trying?"

"Why are you even trying?"

I didn't know. I knew I could never love anyone the way I had loved Cole. I guess I was trying to prove to Cole, to me, that I could live without him. But try to take him out of my life, and I crashed.

"Phoebe," Piper started. "Just think about all the times he's hurt you. He's forced you to turn against your sisters, to turn evil. He gave you a child only to purposely turn it evil. Your only child died, and took the Seer with it, because he was poisoning you. You could be a mom right now."

"I could be a wife right now," I mumbled. "I'm tired of the pain he causes me."

"So screw him…and not in the sexual tense."

I couldn't help but laugh. That was the least of my problems.

"Be happy with Jason, Phoebe. He treats you right. And let Cole do whatever he wants with his life. You're much better off without him anyway," Piper told me, stroking my hair.

"Okay," I sighed as Piper smiled and left to go check on Wyatt.

I wandered up to my room and sat down at my dresser. I propped my head up with my right hand and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I could picture me sitting there with my blonde hair held up in a messy bun and my orange and yellow pajamas on. Picture Cole shimmering in behind me, his reflection present beside mine. My right hand moved over my lips as I felt his on mine, as I pictured myself sitting on his lap on my bed.

Both of my hands came up and ran through my short hair, stopping under my chin. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid.

"Phoebe?"

"Yeah Paige?"

My younger sister appeared in my doorway.

"I umm… I just saw Cole and he was with a girl. And they were…umm…"

"It's okay, Paige. I know."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence.

"How are you taking it?" Paige finally asked.

"Not well. Piper thinks I should just think about all of his bad qualities and just let him go and live happily ever with Jason. But I can't do that. Cole still means too much to me."

"He's evil, Phoebe."

"That's another thing. This girl of his, is she a witch or is she a mortal okay with him having some magical powers or does she just not know?"

"Maybe she's a demon too," Paige suggested.

"No. Cole wouldn't date a demon because there's no such thing as demonic love, it's just lust."

"Maybe that's all that he wants right now."

He's not like that. With me, Cole had always been about the romance, the love. But I couldn't tell Paige that because I didn't know him anymore. So I just shrugged.

"Don't worry Pheebs, you'll figure something out. You always do."

PCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPC

That night I had a dream. A dream about a memory I thought I had long since suppressed.

Flashback/ Dream Sequence

Cole held me close to him and lightly peppered kisses onto my shoulder. I smiled and lazily traced shapes onto his arm with my finger. I could still feel the heat that emanated from our bodies, post-love making. We had been married for about a week now. Cole rested his chin on my shoulder.

"_Wanna know what I'm thinking about?" Cole asked._

"_Oh always," I teased._

"_I'm yours forever now."_

_He kissed my nose._

"_And these lips will never touch anything but you," he added, kissing me._

"_Likewise," I smirked, pulling his lips back to mine._

_His hands tangled into my hair as I deepened the kiss. His mouth still tasted like me. I pulled away and looked into his deep blue eyes._

"_I love you," I whispered._

"_I love you too. More than anything in this world."_

_We shifted so Cole was laying on his back and I could lay my head on his chest. He still had an arm wrapped around me, gently stoking my skin. _

"_I'm glad you talked me into marrying you," I laughed._

"_Oh yes, I can see it was a really hard decision for you," Cole laughed back._

"_Promise me something?"_

_Cole nodded, encouraging me to go ahead._

"_Promise me we're going to be together forever. That every night when I go to bed, you'll be lying there next to me, ready to hold me in your arms and never let go."_

"_Baby, there's nothing in this world I want more than that."_

End Flashback/ Dream

My alarm went off and as I sat up to turn it off, I noticed that my cheeks were wet. Cole had tried so hard to keep that promise. I was the one who kept blowing him off. 


	2. Banquet Night

AN: I don't own Charmed or Jon McLaughlin's _So Close. _Season 6. Around the time Jason broke up with Phoebe because he found out she was a witch. Set during the Marti Hara episode, Used Karma or whatever. However, there is no Marti Hara spirit, Phoebe is normal. I just needed that banquet for this chapter. Cole is still around. Oh and Phoebe grew her hair out longer, instead of cutting it, and dyed it back to that pretty natural brown. I hated her season 6 hair, so I'm making an executive decision to change it. ;) Enjoy!

"Phoebe! Jason's here!" Piper called.

"I'll be right down!" I called back.

It's been a little over a year since I learned Cole had started dating again. I've finally come to terms with it. There's no going back. I have Jason and I'm happy.

I ascended the stairs all dressed up for Jason's big banquet. He stood in the foyer waiting for me.

"I feel like I'm going to prom," I mumbled.

"Come on Phoebe, you look stunning," Jason stated.

"Never said I didn't."

I was wearing a strapless deep purple dress and my hair was pinned up in as much of an updo as my length would allow. I hadn't pinned my bangs back, but as I brushed them out my eyes for the umpteenth time, I kind of wished I had. I'd also found a diamond necklace in the bottom of my drawer that matched perfectly with my new earrings. I couldn't remember where it had come from.

Jason laughed and brushed my bangs out of my eyes before pulling me into a kiss.

"Shall we go?" he asked, pulling away.

I nodded and we drove to the banquet hall. There was some random local press there waiting to take our picture. Once we got inside, my hopes of a nice evening with my boyfriend were dashed.

"No, no, no, no," I started repeating, shaking my head.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"He's here."

"Who?"

"My ex-husband. And he brought a date."

I had just moved past this, accepted this. But seeing him with _her_… It was killing me.

"So what, you want to sit in the corner avoiding him all night?" Jason asked.

I looked across the room at him. Cole looked up at that moment and caught my eye. He smiled, the corners of his lips lifting higher than usual. I waved and smiled back.

"Too late. He spotted us," I told Jason.

Cole signaled for us to come over there and my heart fluttered. I nodded, biting my lower lip. Oh my God, I was still in love with him. I turned back to Jason, changing my expression to one of disgust.

"He wants us to come over there," I grimaced.

"You know we don't _have_ to…"

"It would be rude not to."

I dragged Jason over to where Cole and company were standing. She was…almost pretty…

"Phoebe! You look amazing," Cole commented.

"Thanks. You look rather handsome this evening," I returned.

"Oh you know, me and my tuxes…"

I smiled, almost blushing. I had to get a grip. I. Didn't. Want. Cole. Anymore.

"This is Jason," I said, introducing him.

They shook hands. Cole put his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"This is Kirsty," Cole returned.

The girl must have been left-handed, because she held out her left hand to shake. Either that or she was…Oh. My. God.

"You're engaged?" I all but screamed.

I wanted to scream, cry, punch him, _hurt_ him, but all I could do was stand there with my mouth ajar, looking like an idiot.

"Yeah," Cole answered quietly.

My heart shattered, breaking into millions of little pieces never to be fixed. Out of all the things this man has done to hurt me, this was the lowest of the lows. I bit back my waterfall of bitter tears and forced a smile on my face.

"Good for you."

I tried to make it sound heartfelt, but it came out full of anger and resentment. I pretended my phone was vibrating and pulled it out.

"Excuse me," I whispered, turning to leave. "Hey Piper."

I sped walked away, fake talking to my sister. I found a coat room and ran into it. There was a couch in there and I flopped down on it and started bawling. I didn't care if my makeup was running. The only man I had ever really truly loved was engaged.

Flashback

"_It's you and only you Phoebe. Always has been. Always will."_

_End Flashback_

Bull. He's fucking engaged. That doesn't make me his one and only. There was a knocking on the door. It opened before I could respond, and Jason poked his head in.

"Hey," he said.

I looked up at him with my tear-filled eyes and sniffled. He walked over and wrapped me in a hug. As much as I wanted to let myself sink into his grip, I couldn't. He wasn't Cole and never would be.

"I'm still in love with him," I confessed.

"I figured."

"I can't let it bug me. I'm the one who wanted the divorce. I have no right…"

"You have every right."

"She's not even his type. She's _blonde_."

"Didn't you used to be blonde?"

"Yeah brown/blonde. She's a bleach blonde."

"Did Piper really call you?"

I shook my head. "I just really needed to get away from them."

"If you want to leave, you can."

I lifted my head and looked him directly in the eyes.

"No, I want to stay. For you…"

Jason kissed my forehead and stood up.

"If it helps, I think I'm falling in love with you."

I didn't. It made my life more confusing and painful.

So I smiled. "I'll be right out.'

Jason paused for a moment, then smiled and left.

I wasn't in love with Jason. I liked him yeah, but I didn't love him. I pulled my compact out of my purse and fixed my makeup. I walked back out to the banquet and took my seat at Jason's table. Jason was up at the podium, ready to make his speech. I couldn't focus. I looked over at Cole and Kirsty. He was whispering something to her and she was giggling into her palm. Another flashback washed over me.

Flashback [Same night from ch. 1]

_Cole placed his hand on my bare stomach._

"_How many kids do you want?" he asked._

"_As many as fate blesses us with."_

"_Well then. I'll just keep getting you pregnant until we have a daughter."_

"_What if our first child is a girl?"_

"_Umm… I don't know. We'll go with your fate thing."_

_I laughed and snuggled closer to him._

"_We're going to grow old together," Cole randomly mused. "I love the way that sounds."_

"_I love that you're such a romantic."_

_Cole laughed._

"_I'm excited about spending the rest of my life with you," I smiled. "I mean think about it. Last year…_

_I shook my head at the memory. Our first year together had been rough. _

"_All in the past," Cole stated. "All we have to worry about is our amazing future together."_

_End Flashback_

My heart ached. And the more I told it not to, the more I told it, it shouldn't, the ache only got worse. I really thought I had come to terms with Cole's "seeing other people." For a year I had been happy with Jason, maybe even in love with him. But finding out that Cole had been able to find love again, that we weren't actually the soul mates an apple peel told us we were, sent my world spiraling down a dank and dreary hole. I realized that Jason wasn't anywhere close to being Cole, nor would he ever be.

I heard Jason's voice ring throughout the banquet hall. I had no clue what he was saying. People around me started applauding, so I did the same, never taking my eyes off of Cole and Kirsty. A hand clamped down on my shoulder and I jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Jason apologized.

I sighed. "It's okay."

"They look happy," Jason stated.

"Why would you tell me that?"

"Because it's true."

"You think I'm going to try to mess things up between them, don't you?"

Around us music started playing, and couples wandered out onto the dance floor.

Jason sighed. "Well yeah…"

"You don't trust me."

"You don't want him to be happy."

"Yes I do!"

"With you!"

My palms itched. I did. I wanted him to be happy _with me._ But that meant kicking Jason to the curb.

"She doesn't deserve him," I whispered.

A slow song started playing and I saw the happy couple cling to each other. I clenched my jaw.

"I don't think you realize who Kirsty is."

"Enlighten me."

"She's _The Bay Mirror_'s lawyer."

"Oh so they met at work…"

"Kirsty is highly respected, Phoebe. You mess with her and she may find some hidden lawsuit."

"She's respected, but resorts to blackmail?"

"Ok, so maybe not. My point is she's good enough for him."

"You don't _know_ him."

Jason ran a hand over his face.

"I can't keep doing this, Phoebe. I have feelings for you. If they're not mutual, I want out before it hurts too much."

I understood where he was coming from. But I was selfish and wouldn't give up Jason until I knew I had Cole. Which was somewhat impossible…

"I want to try something different, right now," the emcee said. "Let's mix it up and dance with someone you didn't come with."

Jon McLaughlin's "So Close" started playing. It was one of _our_ songs. Cole and Kirsty walked up to us.

"Wanna dance?" Cole asked me.

"Love to," I smiled.

I took his hand and he lead me out into the crowd.

_You're in my arms and all the world is calm._

"It's our song," Cole whispered.

"I know," I replied, resting my head on his shoulder.

_The music playing on for only two._

I thought about the flashbacks I'd been having. The whole world had been in that room that night.

_So close together. And when I'm with you, so close to feeling alive. A life goes by. Romantic dreams will stop. So I bid mine goodbye and never knew. _

"Kirsty seems nice," I said quietly.

"Yeah she is."

"You two happy?"

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you._

"Yeah…" Cole trailed off, holding me closer.

_And now forever I know. All that I wanted to hold you, so close._

"Are you and Jason happy?"

It was now or never.

"No."

_So close to reaching that famous happy end._

"It's over," I whispered.

I pulled away slightly looking up at Cole with tear-filled eyes.

"I gave you that necklace," Cole said, rubbing his fingers over the diamond.

_Almost believing this was not pretend._

So _that's_ where it had come from.

"You gave me a lot of things," I said, hugging him closer. "You've also taken something, that I never got back."

_Now you're beside me and look how far we've come._

"What's that?" Cole asked.

"My heart."

_So far we are so close._

Cole pulled away from our embrace ad held me at arms length. He didn't look shocked like thought he would. He looked almost amused.

How could I face the faceless days if I should lose you now?

"It's been two years Phoebe…"

"You haven't lost it have you?"

"No. It's where it's always been, where mine is supposed to be."

_We're so close._

"And where's yours?" I asked.

"You lost it?"

_To reaching that famous happy end._

I smiled.

"Nope. I'll never lose it."

_Almost believing this was not pretend._

"It's just…didn't Kirsty get it?"

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are._

"No," Cole replied.

_So close._

"She doesn't have it…"

_So close._

"…yet."

_And still so far._

Yet. The word echoed in my head long after the song ended. Cole didn't let go of me.

"Does she know about your powers?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And she's okay with them?"

"She's a witch too, Phoebe. She doesn't know about the demonic thing, but she knows I have a lot of random powers."

"So she doesn't _know_ you."

"Not like you do, no. But that may be a good thing, all things considered."

"How is that…" I started.

"May I cut in?" Kirsty asked, cutting me off.

No. You may not. Go away. Cole looked at her, then back at me. He leaned in to whisper something to me.

"I meant what I said," Cole whispered, his lips brushing my ear.

I looked at him confused. Said what and when? Kirsty wedged her way in between us. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. Cole looked at me. There was something in his eyes, regret… I couldn't just stand there and watch this. It hurt.

I needed to get out of there. Away from Jason, away from Kirsty, away from Cole. I ran out of the banquet hall and into the cold autumn night. The breeze stung my bare arms as bitter tears stung my face.

"Why?" I asked no one in particular. "Why did I let him go?"

I wrapped my arms around myself trying to get warm. My wrap was still inside. Then I felt two arms slip around my waist. I sunk into them, knowing they were _his._

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "For everything."

"Me too."

We stood there in silence for a while, just staring up at the stars with him holding me.

"I hate what I had to do to Kirsty. I feel terrible."

"I'm surprised she didn't kill you."

"She slapped me."

I turned around in his grip to face him.

"What did you mean, when you said you meant what you said?"

"When I said I'd be yours forever."

I smiled. "You remember that night?"

"One of my favorites."

"So are we back together now?"

Cole leaned in and kissed me. It was so familiar, so right. He pulled away, leaning his head against mine.

"Worry about the details another night, Pheebs. For now, just know that I'm yours."

**AN: I'm planning on at least one more chapter, FYI. Drop me a review, loves! **


End file.
